Be Careful What You Wish For
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: Aomine wants a girlfriend. Tough luck on Kagami because the girl that Aomine wants is just like him. Genderswapped!Kagami. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this idea has been stuck on my mind for a while. I don't even know why... this is actually supposed to be AkaKuro, but I thought of two more stories. So, I made it AoKAgaKise instead. Anyways, stay tuned for two more stories. anyway, You know Prince of Tennis? You know Yukimura's voice? That's what Kagami's voice sounds like.**

**The setting takes place during third year of high school and during the winter cup.**

**I DON"T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

_'So Aomine, what is your wish?'_

Kagami Taiga yawns, arms stretching out in bed. He spreads his legs wide, messing up the bedsheets. When his limbs are awake a little bit, he stays in bed and blinks for a while with a face devoid of expression. Then out of habit, he stood up and went to the bathroom for a morning piss.

_'...Hmm... to have a girlfriend, I guess_'

He pulls down his jogging pants absentmindedly. Then his boxers. And when he tried to let it out, there was nothing. He looked down his lower region and his eyes immediately widened.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DICK?!"

He covers his mouth with a hand, shocked to hear a different voice. Not too high like a girl's but not as low as a man's. And not only that, his hands were smaller and her fingers were thinner. He took a long look at his hands. Where were the callouses? Where were the veins? Then his eyes drifted from his hand to his upper arms, where his large, muscular biceps were supposed to be. But only, it wasn't there.

'_A sassy kind of girl... One full of determination'_

Then he notices that his shirt was hanging off his shoulder, the neck hole to large. It shows off a large portion of skin on his shoulders, collar bone and- holy fuck, is that a cleavage?!

His hands moved as fast as lightning as he peeps down his shirt, only to have his eyes averted. Boobs. Large, circular boobs. Not _man_boobs. The kind of breasts that can put a gravure model to shame.

_'One with large breasts, too!'_

He looks at himself in the mirror, his bladder long forgotten. Then he stares in surprise. Staring back at him was a girl with an oval shaped face and a pointy chin. Larger eyes. Yes, his eyebrows were still splitted, but it was covered by long bangs. His hair reached until his shoulders, black streaks here and there.

"This isn't me...", he mutters under his breath. Then he hears a knock outside.

"Taiga? Are you in there? What was it about your peacock missing?" Alex asks with a concerned voice. Taiga bit his bottom lip in frustration, debating whether he should open the door. He sighs and just opens it.

_'One that cooks good!'_

Once he does, he is greeted by Alex' confused face.

"You- Taiga- oh my..."

Then she faints. Kagami rolls his eyes. So much for help, he thought. He tries to carry Alex, but found that he couldn't. Suddenly, Alex felt so heavy. Then he hears the pit-pattering of footsteps. He almost forgot, Tatsuya will be staying for a week.

"Is everything al- holy monkey nuggets...", the handsome young man had the same expression as Alex. He swears if Tatsuya's going to collapse- oh wait. Never mind. Tatsuya's expression changed to his usual poker face.

_'One that's interested in sports!'_

"Taiga... What happened?"

"I just did a somersault. TATSUYA, ISN'T IT CLEAR THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?" Kagami asks frustratedly. When no response came from Himuro, the redhead sighs and went past him.

He went to the kitchen and scuffled through the drawers. He took out a small knife and cut his palm. Then, he took a lemon out of the fridge and poured it on the wound. He moans at the searing pain, but continues doing it several times.

"Fuck! Its not a dream...", he mutters hopelessly after the umpteenth try. He tosses the lemon in the garbage can and patched up the wound with a plaster by the drawer.

"What am I going to do?..."

"Taiga..", Alex' voice called out. He looks up, a look of frustration etched all-over his face. Alex smiles at him and handed him something. He looks down and his eyes widen as he saw what it is.

Some of Alex' clothes and underwear.

He slaps his hand away and growls, "Fuck no!"

"But you'll be needing them..." Alex mutters with a pout. Taiga just grunts and stomps back to his room.

He locks the door and jumped back to his unruly bed. He buries his face in a pillow and grumbles out a colourful string of curses.

Then he spots his phone just nearby. He grabs it and flips it open, scrolling down his list of contacts. Who should he tell? Now that he's 'family' knows, who is capable of helping.

He gives up and just dials a random number.

The phone rings in the other line and not a second later was it picked up. He almost regrets not looking when he hears a chirpy and _annoying _voice.

"Kagamicchi!"

He couldn't take it anymore so he ended the call. A few seconds later, the phone was ringing. Kagami answers it with a sigh.

"What?"

"Kagamicchi? Is that you? What happened to your voice?"

Shoot! He almost forgot! He sighs again and decides to tell the truth. They ended up talking about it for two hours and Kagami agreeing to go to Kise's workplace in thirty minutes.

"Alex...", Taiga calls out. Alex, who seems fine now, was watching some Keroro Gunsou. She looks up and asks, "Yes?"

"I'll have those clothes now."

The blonde jolts up happily and says, "Wait here!". She dashes to a room and in a split second, returned with neatly folded clothes. Taiga inspectioned them and his eyebrow raised.

"A cropped top? Really?"

"What? Its Dolce and Gabbana!", Alex reasons out. Kagami just shakes his head and heads back to his room.

He's got a date with destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**_MEAAPPP. Hi ate sophia. Again...\_**

**_DAMIEN! XD_**

* * *

"Woahh.. Kagamicchi, is that even you?", Kise asks, awestruck of Kagami's appearance. Kagami blushes and says, "Yes.."

"Wow... You look like Jessica", that statement caused Kagami to raise her eyebrow and ask, "Who's that?"

"She's part of Girls Generation. Your hair looks like hers on Run Devil Run"

Kagami just nods, not really knowing what Kise meant. The two stayed silent for a moment, until Kise asked an even more awkward question...

"So, have you checked?", he asks. Kagami blushes, knowing what he means. The redhead tucks a lock of red hair behind his ear, and answers, "Yes..."

Though it was barely above a whisper, Kise's keen canine ear heard it. The blonde model grinned and asked, "What is it like having... different parts?"

Kagami's eyes narrowed in annoyance. This guy is not helping him. Nonetheless, he answered, though a bit haughtily, "Why? You wanna try having it?". Kise shook his head and said, "No. I'm perfectly fine. Though it is good for modelling... But then again, Moriyama-senpai might hit on me and that would be plain disgusting"

Kagami sighed and palms her face. She cries out of frustration and Kise fiddled around, not knowing what to do. He has never seen a girl (well, man in a girl's body) cry before. And the fact that this is Kagamicchi, the wild Tiger of Seirin, makes it unbelievable.

"Kagamicchi-", Kise was cut off by Kagami's maniacal laughing. He scooted away from the seemingly crazed girl. Kagami noticed this and started crying again.

"Ano, Kagamicchi-", Kise was cut off by Kagami's laughter again. He smacked the back of his (her?) head and Kagami stopped laughing. The red haired cleared his throat and hugged Kise tightly.

"Kagamicchi! Can't... breathe! Its too big...", Kise gasped out, choking due to Kagami's large breasts. Then Kise realized something...

He wasn't wearing a bra...

"Kagamicchi...Why aren't you wearing a-", before Kise could finish a photographer went to him and said, "Kise-kun its time to continue and who is this?"

The photographer grabbed at Kagami's chin, inspecting her face. Then a delighted smile graced his lips as he said, "She's perfect! Miss, could you join Kise-kun in the photo shoot?"

Kagami awkwardly pointed to herself and asked, "Me?". Kise's eyes lit up and he said, "Sure, Kagamicchi could join!"

"That's great!", the photographer exclaimed. Kagami just looked at Kise confusedly. How come she doesn't have a say in this? Moreover...

"Is someone like me even allowed there?", she asks, voice barely above a whisper. Kise chuckles and gives her a cheeky grin and says, "Don't worry. If anyone wants to molest you, I'll kick them"

Kagami rolls his eyes and says, "I can take care of myself.."

"A _girl _like you?", Kise taunts. Kagami glares and roars out, "Che! I bested you in a match!"

"But you were a guy back then. Lots of things change you know"

Before Kagami had a chance to respond, he was pulled into a dressing room. The ladies there made him wear a plain, sleeveless, white dress and a flower crown. They gave him a pair of white ballerina flats. They applied little make-up on him, something about aiming for a natural look. And once they were done...

"Uwaa! Kagamicchi's so pretty!", Kise's voice chirped, making Kagami blush. The blonde was wearing a white v-neck long sleeve and black skinny jeans. There were headphones around his neck, giving his look a bit more of a playful touch. Kagami stared at him in awe. He knew that Kise is handsome, heck he can make a potato sack look good, but he's never seen him like this before.

"heh... Wow, Bakagami. Never thought I've see you like- whoah... Are those real tits?"

Kagami turned around at the sound of a familiar, arrogant voice. And her hunch was right. It was Aomine. The red-haired didn't respond, but became cautious when Aomine started nearing her. When the bluenette was nothing but an inch away, he cupped one of Kagami's breasts and fondled it, earning a gasp from Kagami and Kise.

"A-aominecchi! What is wrong with you?!" Kise asks, slapping the pervert's hand away. Aomine didn't even look bothered. Instead he replied, "Wow...They are real...Have you checked down there too?"

Kagami didn't respnd. The girl seemed to be in a daze. Once he does snap out of his reverie, he punches Aomine square on the face.

Aomine rubs on the spot where an angry red mark begins to form. He clicks his tongue and says, "Damn, Kagami... Not even gender stops that Tiger within... Or does it? How 'bout a one on one?"

Kise was about to reprimand Aomine before Kagami answered instead:

"Challenge accepted, you filthy beast"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! So I'm finally able to post it up... THANK YOU FOR NOTHING FF. I'm actually thinking of a sequel for this where Aomine is the girl... oopsie... spoiler**

* * *

Its already Monday and he hasn't turned back yet. Kagami sighs as he found the same feminine face in the mirror. He doesn't want to face the basketball club, esecially with boobs and long hair. Especially the coach; Not only will she rant about losing the team's ace, but also him having bigger boobs than her.

But you have to face your problems. Even if the problem is you.

The past day was spent shopping for girl stuff. Well, it was Alex who shopped for him since he insisted with his boy stuff. He woke up in the evening with piles of shopping bags in his room. Most of them were underwear, which consisted of lacy materials. Just what was Alex thinking?

He didn't have a girls' uniform for Seirin though, so he settled for his old one, no matter how baggy it was now. He was in the middle of tying his hair up when Alex knocked on her door and said, "Taiga! A friend is waiting for you outside. Hurry up already"

He grumpily ponytailed his hair, grabbed his bag and stomped out of the room. And he was shocked at what he saw.

"Aomine! What the hell are you doing here!?"

Aomine, who was busying himself in eating bread, raised his hand and said, "Yo". He stood up, bread still in his mouth and walked to the door. When he swallowed it, he said, "Oi, Kagami. Let's go already."

A few minutes later the two of them were walking down the streets to Kagami's school: Seirin High. Aomine looked at Kagami and said, "Let me get this.". He took the redhead's bag and carried it for him, making Taiga stare at him wide-eyed and flustered.

"I can carry it, ya know?"

"You should be thankful; I never carry Satsuki's bag. Be grateful that I, Aomine Daiki, have decided to help you." Kagami shook his head at the smugness in his tone. The two walked in a comfortable silence on the way to Seirin. Once they were there though, Aomine insisted on walking her to her classroom.

"Ahomine! People will get the wrong ideas! I ain't gay, you know?"

"But you're a girl now.", Aomine spat out in return, immediately shutting Kagami's trap. The two walked to Kagami's classroom, earning stares from the ladies and men. Kagami swore he heard shrieks of, 'they're so cute! I wish my boyfriend is like that!', in the corridor.

And the moment Kagami walked in the room, Aomine gave him his bag and left. He stood there in the doorway, all eyes on him. He glared at them and their gazes were averted in a second.

He walked to his seat, which was beside Kuroko. Too bad his shadow was there, though

"Kagami-kun... Is that really you?"

Kagami ignored the question and decided to sit down. Kuroko didn't pry, getting the hint that he didn't want to talk about it. Though it was still unclear to him why Kagami was a girl.

Then class went by, teachers asking the same question 'Is that you?', and it pissed Kagami off. He doesn't want to mention, 'oh.. um yes ma'am. I now have a pussy instead of a dick now, though.' to the teachers. It was obvious that he doesn't like being a girl.

During practice, he walked in on the guys changing in the locker room, which ended up with most of them blushing and Furihata fainting when he absent-mindedly took off his shirt, forgetting he was now a girl and effectively showing off his large chest covered in a black, lacy bra.

And when he emerged out of the locker rooms, he found the guys outside, some shirtless and blushing. Furihata already gained conciousness but fainted again when he saw her. The coach scanned her from head to toe and said, "It really is Kagami..."

Then she fainted.

Oh, how he hates being a girl


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS! I"M BACK~~~ Well, I just got out of hospital cuz of chicken pox... Ugh...**

**Enjoy reading. And beware of chicken pox**

* * *

"Alex!", Kagami calls out with a face of horror. When he got no response, he repeats the action, this time more louder.

"ALEX!"

"Yes?", came the blonde's question. She was cleaning when Kagami shouted her name. It must be something really urgent since that she had this panicked voice.

"I-I'm bleeding!", was the raspy reply. As if on cue, Himuro appeared beside Alex and the two stared at each other, trying to comprehend what was happening. Then realization hit them.

"I think... you should..", Himuro fumbles awkwardly. Alex nods and goes to her room.

_'Ah... Taiga has such a funny reaction_', she thought as the red-head started screaming, "I'm going to die!" and "it hurts so badly!", in the bath room. She opens a drawer in he dresser and takes one pad.

She returns to the bathroom door, winking at Himuro, and knocks three times before saying, "Taiga, use this. There's an instruction on the back"

The door opens a fraction, revealing Taiga's hand. She gave the pack to Taiga and the redhead immediately closed the doors.

Outside, the two could hear rustling and ruffling of paper. Alex nodded at Himuro and the emo-flapped boy nodded back with pursed lips. A few minutes later, Taiga walks out of the room, wobbling awkwardly in discomfort.

"Now you know my pain", Alex says before strutting off.

XXXXX

"Ow!", Kagami howls, clutching her sides. Aomine raises an eyebrow and asks, "Does my appearance blind you that much?"

The red-head grits her teeth and says, "Bastard! I swear I'd punch you if I have the power...hmmmmnnn", the sentence trailed off as pained whine, Kagami falling to the ground while clutching her sides.

Aomine, who finally comprehended what was happening (happens to Momoi...), asks, "Oh... you're having you're Niagara Falls of Death..."

"What?"

"Ya know? The Red Sea?"

Kagami nodded, standing up. Aomine extended his hand and the red-head accepted it. They started walking again.

"Why're you blushing?", Aomine asks with a raised 's cheeks reddens as he says, "You're still holding my hand... And its embarassing for someone to know... Its like being caught jerking off"

Aomine roared in laughter at the last part of the much shorter girl's sentence. Once it died down, he looked at Kagami with a smirk and says, "You shouldn't be embarrassed; its a normal thing for girls", he squeezes Kagami's hand gently and Kagami pulls it away.

"But that's the problem! I am not a girl! I'm a guy!", he protests.

"You _used to be_ a guy. Honey, look down when you take a shower. I don't think you have the long guy down there anymore, right? But if you do, it'd look disgusting..."

"You don't need a penis to be a man! Have you watched Mulan before? You have to be mys-", before she could finish, Aomine put a hand over his mouth and said, "Don't sing..."

"I wonder what it would look like if guys had a period...", she asks randomly. Aomine chuckles and says,

"Hotdogs with ketchup..."

The two stopped walking for a while with Kagami looking at Aomine in disgust. Aomine shrugs and says, "What? You asked"

"That means you have had one! My god Aomine I never knew you were a shemale!"

"Shut it! I'm not, dumbass"

Their bickering was interrupted when someone said,

"Oi you two... Having sweets in the morning isn't good"

The two aces didn't really have to turn around to see who it was. Instead, the two sped up their pace. But the two stopped when they heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Aomine, did you hear that?", Kagami asks, looking around. Aomine nodded and said, "I think it came from here..."

And the two started heading there, unknowing of what awaits.


End file.
